Will You Ever Change?
by JacobsSortOfBeautiful
Summary: All Harry wants is for Ginny to be happy but he fails to realize that she will never be happy without him. With this he makes the ultimate sacrifice, but what will Ginny do when she discovers his true intentions? Will he ever change? Ginny hopes so. HPGW
1. The Department of Mysteries

_Will you ever change?_

_All Harry wants is for Ginny to be happy but he fails to realize that she will never be happy without him. With this he makes the ultimate sacrifice, but what will Ginny do when she discovers his true intentions? She just hopes she can get to him in time before he goes to a place that Ginny can't follow. He always does this. Just has to be the hero. Ginny can't help but wonder if he'll ever change. Harry/Ginny and possibly Ron/Hermione I don't know yet. WARNING RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND LANGUAGE. ALSO LOTS OF FLUFF. _

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. God bless her for bringing them into this world and giving me something to do after school.

_A/N- From now on unless I say otherwise words written in italics are Harry and/or Ginny's thoughts. As a matter of fact they're just thoughts period. I don't know if I'm going to include other characters. ENJOY._

* * *

**The Department of Mysteries**

"NO! Harry, you mustn't. He'll kill you, you can't go alone!"

"Who've I got, then? Go on. Hermione's dead. Ron's been bitten by Greyback who slaughtered Lupin for trying to help me. Neville's in St. Mungo's in the same state as his mum and dad, thanks to Bellatrix. Luna and your family are being tortured by Lucius and the rest of the Death Eater's as we speak. Sirius is GONE! Dumbledore is GONE! McGonagall is dead ALONG WITH THE ENTIRE ORDER, GIN." Harry was breathing hard now. Holding back tears he said, "My….mum and dad….are gone. Everyone's either dead or they've gone mad and it's my entire fault."

Ginny's eyes were now swimming in tears of sorrow. She felt so sorry that Harry had to live like this every day. That he lived in fear of someone he loved slipping away into the darkness and with each passing day his fears were coming true. How Ginny wished she could carry his pain for him. It killed her to see him suffer and the most she could do was watch him cry. That's why she had to go with him and kill Voldemort once and for all. So that Harry could live his life in peace.

"Harry, none of that was your fault. You can't blame yourself for all that has happened. You are not alone in this. You've got me and I'm going with you."

"NO! IT'S ME HE WANTS! If you go he'll kill you without question. If I go in there…through THAT veil (Harry was pointing with a shaking finger at the veil Sirius went through) I'm going to need a reason to want to come back out and I'm not going to have one if you leave me too. I'd go mad if I lost you too. I care for you too much. Imagine how I would feel if I am the only person he wants dead, but so many others have had to replace me. Gin, you're all I have left."

"Harry, p-please." Ginny Weasley was staring into Harry's Emerald eyes, pleading with her own, and crying softly. "Harry, I love you. Can't you see that, you stupid git. STOP BEING ALL NOBLE AND LET ME HELP YOU!"

"But what if something happened to you? I would never be able to live with myself."

"Harry, you need me just like I need you." Ginny placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. "I miss them too, but then when I look at you I remember that we are not alone in this. We have each other and we have our love for one another. That's all that's needed to defeat him. Please let's just go home. You can do it without going through the veil. We can figure out a way. We-"

"Ginny, I love you more than I've loved anything or anyone in my entire life, but don't you see? We will NEVER be at peace while he is still alive. We've destroyed the horcruxes so now all that's left is him. He's at his weakest now. He went through the veil alone. It'll be just me and him and I'm more than ready. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' That's what the prophecy says. I need to do it now and if I die in the process-" Ginny gave a deep sob. "If I die in the process-"

"If you die in the process I'll have nothing to live for. If you don't come back through that veil I'll- I'll go straight through it and let You- Know- Who have his way with me," Ginny said in a defiant tone. Much like a child threatening to disobey their parent.

Harry could no longer control himself. His eyes were swimming in tears. He didn't want to meet Ginny's eyes. This was his entire fault. He should have NEVER agreed to stay involved with her. What was he THINKING? He knew it would one day come to this.


	2. Will You Ever Change?

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

_Harry could no longer control himself. His eyes were swimming in tears. He didn't want to meet Ginny's eyes. This was his entire fault. He should have NEVER agreed to stay involved with her. What was he THINKING? He knew it would one day come to this._

**Will You Ever Change?**

"Ginny, don't do this to me."

"NO! Harry, don't YOU do this to ME."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when we decided to work things out. This is exactly why I tried to break things off with you at the end of last term. What was I thinking?"

"WELL EXCUSE THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF ME HARRY POTTER. GODS, I AM SO SORRY FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE ONLY PERSON I THOUGHT LOVED ME BACK. ARE YOU REGRETTING IT NOW? ARE YOU REGRETTING US? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?"

"No, I only meant-"

"You know what go ahead and play the hero again and again and AGAIN until you ROT because I'm done playing the useless sidekick."

She turned to walk away. Harry tried with all his might to swallow his pride and resist the urge to retort. This was not how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to say goodbye, go through the veil and defeat the Dark Lord. This way Ginny could have a shot at happiness, but if these were going to be the last few moments he had to spend with Ginny he did not want them to be spent arguing. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist while burying his face against her abdomen. Ginny tried to push him off (without success) and looked at him with eyes of fury.

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave. I love you don't leave," he cried into her stomach. Ginny could never resist when Harry begged. She was now looking at him with, soft, loving, tearful eyes.

"Oh, Harry I can't stay mad at you when you get like this, you know that," she said rubbing his head. "Oh get up, git," she said half laughing and half crying.

"You're right. I am a git. I'm the gittiest git there's ever been," Harry said standing up.

"Well, yes, I suppose, but you're MY git."

Harry smiled and so did Ginny, but she turned her smile into a frown, furrowed her eyebrows and looked as if she were deep in thought. She then looked at Harry with sad eyes.

"Harry, how long is this going to go on? I mean, we always get into arguments starting with you insulting me. Then you apologize… I accept and we start up again." She looked up at Harry with questioning eyes. "Will you ever change?"

"If you stick around."

* * *

Oh my gosh. I am so excited about this fic. It is my first so please don't be too harsh. I know it needs work, but that's why I need your help. Please review. I'm open to ANY suggestions. Also I have no idea where I'm going with this story so if you'd like the story to end in any specific way please let me know. There's a hot nd sizzlin' Ron/Hermione scene coming up, but I won't post it until I get at least 3 reviews. I know I'm so evil. But I really was reviews so with every chapter I post I want 3 reviews. Come on that's not much. HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL THAT REVIEW. 

rupert-grint-aka-ron-is-sexy


	3. The HYPOTHETICAL Unbreakable Vow

* * *

**A/N- I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ****Nocturnal Rose for giving me my very first review and to Dog Demons Rock for being the first person to add my story to their faves. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter **

**"_Harry how long is this going to go on? I mean, we always get into arguments starting with you insulting me. Then you apologize...I accept and we start up again." She looked up at Harry with questioning eyes. "Will you ever change?"_**

**_ "If you stick around."_**

* * *

**The "HYPOTHETICAL" Unbreakable Vow  
**

"So, it's agreed, then. If I make a hypothetical Unbreakable Vow to love you with all my heart for the rest of my days and to stick by your side from now on then you'll too make a hypothetical Unbreakable Vow to treat me with, honor, respect, love, trust, honesty, and etc?" Harry nodded. "So it's decided. I'm going with you to defeat You- Know- Who." She looked at Harry like Christmas had come early.'

"No, Gin, please we are talking in circles. You have to understand me. You will be the most helpful to me right here, awaiting my return." _Even though I won't be returning to her…Why am I doing this to her it will devastate her when she realizes. Oh yes, because things are too dangerous for her outside this room. I have to kill him, then she can leave and live her life without all of the burdens. Without me. Although it kills me to think about her with another bloke I know she'd love to have kids someday. She'll never have a normal life as long as I'm in the picture. sighs What I wouldn't do for that girl. I really do love her. I hope you know that, Ginny. I hope you tell all of your beautiful children how you managed to steal the heart of the- boy- who- lived. I'm sure they'll love to hear the great adventures of Ginny and Harry. How I'll miss you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. How I'll miss you. _

"…So...as part of the promises we've just madeI will have to respect your…decision and …do as you wish?" Ginny asked in a confused tone.

"Thank you. This means so much to me."

"I know. But it'll be hard. I hate not knowing where you are and what you're doing. I just can't wait for this to be over. Once it's done we can live happily ever after. Just like the muggle stories you used to read to me."

_I hate doing this to her. She thinks I'm coming back. Ginny, why did you have to make me fall for you? Why'd you have to be so perfect? Loving you is so bittersweet. I'd give anything for you to be happy. I'm giving up my life for you and you're just making things harder for me by reminding me of how much you love me. _"Ginny I need one last thing from you before I go in."

"No…no you need one MORE thing from me. When you say last, it makes it seem like you're not coming back." She was eyeing him suspiciously.

_Busted.__Play it cool. She isn't supposed to find out until afterward._ "Alright, then I need one more thing from you. Just one more kiss in case I-" _Uh Oh._

**"IN CASE YOU DON'T COME BACK? NO, I WON'T. THAT'S NOT APART OF THE PLAN. HARRY, YOU LIED TO ME. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME! WHAT ABOUT OUR PROMISES. FIVE MINUTES IN AND YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP IT UP. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS? DON'T ANSWER THAT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE ANSWER. I MAY FIND OUT YOU WERE LYING FROM THE START!"**

Harry was scared out of his mind. He always knew the Weasley's had tempers, but this….this is one thing he's never experienced. Ginny yelling at him like this was more terrifying than the Dark Lord himself. She sounded worse than any howler and sent more chills down his spine than all of the dementors in Azkaban combined.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I can't do it. When you return to me- and you WILL return to me- you can have enough kisses to last a lifetime, but now isn't the right time. It'll be like saying goodbye and I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. Not now. Not ever. I-"

Harry couldn't let her finish her sentence. It was now or never. Harry kissed her passionately mid- sentence. It didn't last long enough. He turned away from her and ran straight through the veil, preparing for the worst, wand held firmly in his hand.

_(This is a song that goes perfect with this kind of situation. Against all odds by Phil Collins. I do NOT own it.)_

_How can I just let you walk away?_

_Just let you leave without a trace._

**"HARRY!!!!!" **Ginny yelled after him.

_When I stand here taking every breath with you._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

**"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE LIKE THIS."**

_How can you just walk away from me?_

_When all I can do is watch you leave._

**"PLEASE!!"**

'_Cause we shared the laughter and the pain._

_We even shared the tears._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

"I don't understand."

_So take a look at me now._

_There's just an empty space._

_And there's nothing left here to remind me._

_Just the memory of your face._

to herself "Why is he doing this?"

_Well take a look at me now._

_Cause I'll still be standing here._

_And you coming back to me is against all odds._

_That's what I've got to face._

_  
**"**_**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"**_  
_

_I wish I could just make you turn around._

_Turn around and see me cry._

**"I NEED YOU!"**

_There's so much I need to say to you._

_So many reasons why._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

**"COME BACK!"**

_Take a look at me now._

_There's just and empty space._

whispers " Come….back…"

_But to wait for you is all I can do_

_And that's a chance I've got to take._

"Harry…"

* * *

**A/N- Awww poor Ginny. All alone now. What will she do next? R&R to find out. I know you guys are like "hypothetical unbreakable vow? what the hell?" Well i'm having writer's block and I needed to think of something quick. Cut me some slack. Please R&R i was so disappointed i only got 2 reviews and i was hoping for 3. Is it really that bad? Ah, well writers can't be choosers can they. I'm taking away the 3 review rule since it isn't working. Keep reading there's a juicy Ron and Hermione scene that's not too graphic and has a great impact on the story later on. Oh and I'm killing off some characters if you didn't read the first chapter. A lot of characters actually. Please ask me any questions you may have.  
**


	4. No Time To Waste

**A/N CHAP IS DEDICATED 2 CAROLQUIN BECAUSE SHE REVIEWS. THANKS SO MUCH!**

* * *

No Time To Waste

GINNY'S P.O.V.

"_No, no, no, no. This isn't happening. He just left. He didn't even say goodbye. I MUST know where he is at all times. I go crazy if I don't. I should just go after him. I know I promised to stay behind, but he made it quite clear that he wasn't planning on returning to me. I can't just sit here not knowing if the love of my life is safe or not. I never felt this way about anyone before, it scares me. I hear this nagging voice inside my head that tells me to chase after him. But that would be a betrayal of his trust. I suppose I'd better stay. Where's that photograph of us at Hogwarts? I've always loved that picture. It usually calms me down when I'm a bit distraught. Wait, why is it not in my pocket? Where is it? I always keep it on my person at all times._

_Oh, Ginevra Molly Weasley you are completely off your rocker today. You put it in the backpack. Oh here it is the backpack. Ok, now where is it? Hmmm…change of clothes…no…food…no…water…no…letter form mum and dad…no…R.A.B.'s fake horcrux…no…invisibility cloak…no…ah here it- INVISIBILITY CLOAK? Oh. Merlin why didn't I think of it sooner? I'll just slip it on, follow Harry, and make sure he's alright. There's still hope. There's no time to waste. I'd better hurry._

* * *

A/N YES I KNOW IT'S SO SHORT...I PROMISE THE RON/HERMIONE SCENE IS COMING UP SOON FOR THOSE WHO CARE. I KNOW I SAID THEY'RE DEAD BUT I'M KIND OF GOING BACK IN TIME TO CLEAR UP SOME THINGS FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T UNDERSTAND WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS. PLEASE R&R!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	5. What's Got Your Wand In A Knot?

FLASHBACK (on the Hogwarts Express, end of 6th year)

Harry and Ron were sitting quietly in their compartment. Awkward silence and everything they should've been saying to each other filled the air. They glanced at each other from time to time, but never saying a word. You could cut the tension with a knife. Both boys watched as a frustrated Hermione Granger stalked past their compartment. Both boys jumped up to see what was wrong. Harry, out of concern for his best friend, and Ron because of his undying love for her. Harry, however got to the door first, slid it open, and yelled "Oi, Hermione!" She whipped around and walked toward her best friend, never dropping her scowl. She walked into Harry and Ron's compartment and immediately started pacing.

"What's got your wand in a knot, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione stopped pacing.

_(Hermione) Just the fact that you'll never love me._

"It's just…Oh forget it."

"No, tell us," offered Harry.

"It's just…my position as a prefect has obligated me to help the other students with their problems."

"What are you going on about? I'm a prefect and I don't give a damn about everyone else's problems. You don't see me running around trying to help everyone. My job is to give detentions and take away house points from Slytherin and anyone who puts a move on my little sister."

"Language, Ronald. Ok, let me rephrase this so you can understand better. My position as a GOOD prefect with a HELPFUL persona has obligated me to help the other students with their problems."

"Hey, I resent th-"

"Never mind him Hermione. Tell us the problem. Maybe we can help." Harry offered.

"Well, yes, I suppose. Have you seen Neville's toad? He's lost it again and I'm running around this bloody train in search of it. I could be spending my valuable time reading before we arrive in a few hours. Honestly, he really needs to get a leash."

"Tsk, tsk, _language,_ Hermione!" Ron said in a mock shocked voice.

"Piss off, you. Have you seen the stupid thing or NOT!" Hermione snapped.

Before Ron or Harry got a chance to say they hadn't seen it Hermione looked at Ron as though she were studying him and burst into a fit of laughter. The boys exchanged confused looks.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"You've…haha…got…dirt…on your…nose…Ronald…hahaha." She pointed a finger at Ron's nose, doubled over, and clenched her stomach with her other hand, laughing all the while. Ron's face turned a color to match his hair perfectly. He tried to rub it off, but only made it worse. Hermione laughed harder, if possible.

A few third years peeked into the compartment to see what all the commotion was about and giggled at Ron's state.

"Oh drat, Hermione. I don't think the rest of the train heard you. Could you say that a little louder?" Ron said sarcastically still rubbing his nose vigorously.

Hermione finally calmed down and said, "No, Ronald. I'm not trying to embarrass you. Don't you two remember? Five years ago? This is exactly how we first met. I came in to ask you two about Neville's toad and told Ron about the dirt on his nose."

_(Ron) How can I forget the day I fell in love?_

_(Hermione) I'll never forget the day I fell in love._

"Oh, yeah." Ron chuckled.

"Who would have thought that we'd become, what do they call us these days? The Golden Trio." Harry chimed in.

"Who would have thought…" Hermione sighed.

Ron was still rubbing his nose, and making no progress. In fact he was making it worse. The once small spot of dirt was now smeared across his cheeks.

_(Ron) Hermione must think I look like an arse._

_(Hermione) He is too adorable._

Hermione smiled at him. Thank goodness Ron was already red from embarrassment because he was now sporting a blush that only Hermione could bring to him.

She pointed her wand directly at his nose and said "_Cleansoculous._" Ron's face was now spotless.

_(Hermione) Perfect._

"A cleansing charm? Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not Hermione, Ron. She has enough common sense for the both of us." At that they all laughed until a soft knock at the door caused them to stop. They all looked toward the door and saw Ginny protruding through it.

"S-sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to ask Harry something. I thought he would be alone and you two would be with the rest of the prefects. I'll- I'll just go. Sorry." Ginny turned to leave but Hermione stopped her.

"No, Gin, it's okay really. You're right me and Ron should get going. We'll get out of your way and leave you two alone.

"But I don't want to."

(Hermione) Is he really that oblivious to his surroundings?

"Ronald, let's GO."

"Oh, alright. I'll go but it's on your conscience if Malfoy is sent to St. Mungo's when we depart."

"I'll risk it."

"It'll be fine." Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear when she neared the door.

"I hope so." Ginny whispered back and with that Ron and Hermione silently left the compartment.

"Harry,… we need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah I think we do."

* * *

**A/N- What do you guys think? Let me know. R&R. Happy reading.!!!!**


	6. Even If It's You I've Fallen For?

**BACK TO R/Hr**

"We aren't really going to the prefects compartment are we?"

"No way. I refuse to sit in the same room as Malfoy while I can still claim my consciousness."

"So then why'd we-. Oh I understand now."

"What am I going to do with you, Ronald Weasley?"

_(Ron) Anything you'd like._

"So what do we do now, Hermione?"

"I guess we should patrol the train. You know, to make sure everythings alright with everyone."

"Sounds good." They started walking down the train hall.

After a few moments Hermione said "So… how's Lavender?"

"Well you know we broke up ages ago. We don't really talk. We never did. We have nothing in common, actually."

"Just the fact that you both loved to snog."

Ron was blushing furiously. "Oh about that. I'm sorry if I hurt you by going out with her. I know you wanted me to go with you to Slughorn's party."

_(Hermione) That was the worst moment of my life, seeing you kiss her._

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past. So why'd you two break up?"

_(Hermione) That was the happiest moment of my life. Seeing her cry.  
_

"Actually, I was in love with someone else the whole time."

_(Hermione) What…? I'll never have him now._

"Really, do I know her" Hermione said in her best attempt to sound happy for Ron.

"Yeah… yeah you do."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since first year."

"How long have you loved her?"

"Since first year."

"Is she in Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

_(Hermione) So if we return to Hogwarts next year I may have to watch him snogging ANOTHER scarlet woman._

"Is she pretty?"

"The most beautiful girl I've ever set eyes on."

_(Hermione) Well that can't be me, then._

"Does she know you love her?"

"I doubt it. She doesn't seem like she does. She's always busy. She'd never have time for me. I don't think she'd have me even if I confessed my love for her this very moment."

_(Hermione) SHE DOESN'T EVEN APPRECIATE HIM! Ron, can't you see… I'm the better woman. I feel the urge to cry, but I can't let him see me in such a state. I guess I should just comfort him and be a good friend so he has more confidence in himself._

"So then maybe you should take the first initiative."

"No. She'd never love me."

"Don't say that. Any girl would be DAMN lucky to have you."

Ron blushed and gave her a look that said "Thanks" and an expression that said "Ooh, Hermione just cursed."

"Shut up."

"I didn't say a word. You said it." Ron said giving a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

"But, I'm serious. I'm sure once you tell her your feelings, she'll be thrilled."

_(Hermione) I can't do this. I thought I could handle the image of Ron in someone else's arms. I just can't do this._

"Hermione, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Because you're in love"

Ron gave her a questioning look. "What?"

_(Hermione) Oh shit that came out wrong. I can't believe I'm actually crying. Well my heart is breaking more and more with each passing moment. What do you expect?  
_

"I just meant that it makes me happy to see that you've fallen for someone."

_(Ron) Even if it's you I've fallen for?_

"These are tears of joy" Hermione lied. "She's a very lucky girl."

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being a great friend."

"Anytime, Ronald"

"Yeah."

"Well everything seems to be okay out here. We should get back to Harry."

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked back to Harry's compartment, but before they opened the door Hermione glanced through the window and saw Harry and Ginny snogging like there was no tomorrow. Ginny's robes were on the floor and her top was raised above her bra. Ginny and Harry were oblivious to the world around them.

_(Hermione) They could have at least put on a charm so that people couldn't see inside, I mean come ON. Ron's not going to take this too well._

Hermione turned around and blocked Ron's line of vision. She pushed her arms in front of her to prevent Ron walking any further.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong? No, no everything's fine. Lovely weather today, isn't it" Hermione gave a very nervous laugh."

"Hermione, it's raining. Step aside, please. I fancy a nap before we arrive."

"But rain. It's so WET and- and cold. Don't you just love the rain?"

"No, I hate the rain. Excuse me, please."

Hermione hung her head and took a step out of the way.

"Now, Ronald. Don't get upset." Hermione said this very cautiously because Ron looked as if he were going to blow up. His hands were in fists.

"I'm going to KILL him."


	7. Ron Has a Problem

"It isn't such a big deal. Leave them alone. Everyone does it."

_(Hermione)-Everyone except me, of course._

_(Ron)- I wish I could kiss you like he's kissing Ginny. _

"That's my baby sister. You don't expect me to kick back and enjoy the show, do you?"

Ron motioned for the door's handle. Hermione didn't want things to get out of hand. Was now her chance to have a bite of her forbidden fruit? Should she do the unthinkable?. Now's the chance. Better hurry up.

She blocked Ron from reaching the door and before he could protest she pushed him and pinned him against a wall. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. Their noses were practically touching.

"Everyone does it," Hermione whispered seductively.

_(Hermione)- Oh my, did I just say that?_

She leant in and kissed him. It contained more magic than the walls of Hogwarts itself, that kiss. It was beyond perfect.

Ron's head was spinning. Is he really having a make out session with the girl of his dreams? Damned right he is.

His hands were glued at his sides. His body was stiff from shock and the only thing on his body that was moving properly on his body were his lips. Well, his lips and another body part in the lower region.

His erection brought Hermione back to reality. She pulled back.

"Oh my gosh. Ronald, I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have."

"Why shouldn't you have?" Ron said crossing his legs in attempt to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Well, because you just told me how much you love this other girl and here I am kissing you. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. It's just I've had these feelings for you since we met and I've only just realized them as love when you were dating Lavender."

_(Hermione)- Why am I saying this?_ _He'll never love me._

"You have feelings for me? Wait, did you just say love? You love me?" Ron said uncrossing his legs and crossing them again. Anyone who walked down the hall would think Ron seriously needed the bathroom.

"Well, yes – No. What am I saying? It doesn't matter how I feel because your heart belongs to someone else."

"I had no idea you felt this way."

"Forget about it. I didn't mean to be such a bother"

"Hermione, in case you haven't noticed I have a bit of a problem," Ron said pointing to his erection and no longer trying to hide it.

"I'm trying not to look, Ron. This is so inappropriate. I was pretending not to notice."

_(Hermione)- _ _He is so GORGEOUS. I wonder how big his---hello! This isn't the time to daydream, he'll think you're mad with that blank face._

"Well it's kind of hard not to."

"I'll just go, then. Can we just pretend we never had this conversation? Let's pretend we never did what we just did and I'll understand if you want to pretend you never met me. Gods, you must think I'm an awful person.."

When Ron didn't answer Hermione turned and walked away.

_(Hermione)- If he cares about me, he'll come after me. He will. Come on, Ron_. _Just call me back._ _Anything._

Ron ran after her and spun her around. He pulled her close to him making sure she noticed his 'little problem.'

_(Hermione)- Well this works too. _

"Hermione, the day I met you was the happiest day of my life. Oh, about my problem… you're the only one that causes it. And you're the only one that can fix it."

_(Hermione)- WHAT!!!!!!!?????!?!?!?!?_

"What did you just say?" Hermione said trying to keep cool.

"You heard me."

"But earlier. You said you were in love with the most beautiful girl you had ever seen. You said she's never have you. You said-"

"I know what I said. I was describing you earlier when we were patroling the train. I love you and I think I always will."

"Oh, Ron, do you mean it?" Hermione's eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Yes. I'll proudly admit that I am madly in love with a beautiful young woman named Hermione Jane Granger."

"Well, he's lucky because she proudly admits she loves a handsome young man named Ronald Billius Weasley." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and he let her cry on his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Ron. I think I'd die if I couldn't be able to see you every day. Even if we've never done anything intimate, I've always loved being around you. I love you I love you I love you. I don't know how many times I can say it before it gets old."

"I've waited so long to hear you say that, Hermione."

"I've waited so long to be able to say it. I can't believe this. I must be dreaming."

"Really? I didn't think things could feel (Ron pulled her closer, letting his 'problem' feel Hermione's inner thigh) this real in a dream."

"You know, there's something else I've been waiting to do."

"Is there?"

"How long until we arrive at Kings Cross?"

"A couple of hours at least."

"Should we go find an empty compartment, then?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Do you not want to?"

"Yes, of course I want to, but I don't want to risk anything by going too fast."

"Weren't you the one who just- look I have a bit of a 'problem' of my own the I _need_ _you_ to fix. It'll be okay. Come with me."

Hermione took Ron's hand and led him down the hall. They peered into each compartment. The first one they came across had three first year girls playing a muggle hand game that Hermione remembered playing with her neighbor. In the second compartment they saw something they definitely didn't want to see involving two Sytherins that neither Ron nor Hermione recognized and one Pansy Parkinson.

_(Hermione) Doesn't ANYONE use charms these anymore? Nobody wants to see THAT!_

"Um, Hermione. My problem's gone now. Seeing that has totally turned me off."

They quickened their pace and at long last found an empty compartment.

"Then let's see if I can bring it back. I don't think it was properly treated."

_(Hermione)- I've never said anything like this before. I think Ron brings out the scarlet woman in me. I'm not upset about it either._

Once inside Hermione whipped out her wand and said, "_Zolus._"

"What does that do?"

"It makes sure people can't see us from the other side of that door."

"You're brilliant, Hermione."

Hermione blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Ron asked in a mock-shocked voice.

"So?"

"You _never_ blush."

"It's what you do to me Ron." Hermione was now walking seductively toward Ron who was standing at the window. She slid her robe off and let it fall to the floor.

"Hermione, don't do anything you know you'll regret later on." Ron's palms were clammy and he could feel himself going stiff again. All the blood in his body was rushing- and I don't mean to his head.

"I doubt I could regret anything I do with you."

"I just-"

"No more talking, love. Let me take care of you the way I've wanted to all this time."

Ron nodded. Hermione was now standing in front of Ron inching closer and closer. When their faces were centimeters apart Ron leant in to kiss her, but she pulled away. She pushed him down onto the compartment seat with such force that Ron never knew Hermione had. She straddled his lap and attacked his neck with sensual kisses.

"Hmm," Ron moaned. His breathing was short and hastened. Once again his hands were glued to his sides. When Hermione noticed this she placed his hands on her hips.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Tiny beads of sweat were starting to form on Ron's forehead. What was wrong with him? Isn't this what he'd been dreaming of? So why isn't he doing anything right?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Keep going."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can take things slower if that would make you feel better."

"No, I want to. I really do. I just let my nerves get the best of me. I want you so badly. I've waited for this for so long. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There isn't anything wrong with you. If you really want to do this, don't do anything. I'll do all the work and then you'll feel much more comfortable. Okay?"

Ron nodded.

"There's no going back now." Hermione kissed Ron's nose. "Let me do whatever I want." She kissed his lips. "Let me touch whatever I need to touch." She unzipped the zipper to his pants.

Ron gulped. Hermione leapt up as if Ron's lap had just electrocuted her.

"Sorry. I can't control that. It always happens when I'm around you. I'm suprised you've never noticed."

"Really?"

"Yes. AND I have been waking almost every night for the past few months because I get these erotic dreams about you. Now that I finally have you, I can't do anything and my boners get all out of control."

"Oh I have the perfect idea. This will help so much. I'll strip for you! Do you like that idea?"

"St-strip for me? for me? There isn't any music."

"Hello, am I or am I not a witch. Are you or are you not a wizard. This is going to be so perfect. By the time I'm finished you won't be able to keep your hands off me.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm positive. Ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

"Hey, you're great at nonverbal spells, right?"

"Well, I'm not great."

"No, you're fantastic. Anyway, why don't you choose my outfit. But don't put me in anything too skimpy or I'll have nothing to strtip."

"Oh, this should be fun." Ron shut his eyes tight. When he opened them up he saw a goddess. She had on red stilettos, a black and gray plaid schoolgirl skirt that hugged her hips and revealed a red thong with rhinestones hanging from it. She had fantastic legs that Ron just wanted to put his hands all over. She also wore a white button-down that only buttoned halfway starting from beneath her red, rhinestoned bra . Her half open shirt gave a clear view of Hermione's mile-deep cleavage. Around her collar was a loosely tied Gryffindor tie. Her hair was bushy and loose as ever, but that was just how Ron liked it. She had no makeup on at all and Ron thought her face looked best when it was natural. If Ron was horny before no one can possibly know what he is now.

"Wow. Is that you, Hermione?"


End file.
